Bullying
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JONAS One shot. Joe gets bullied but Nick can't talk to him so he goes to Kevin. Jovin


**Bullying**

Joe Lucas leaned in on himself again as he felt someone kick him from behind.

When he'd first came out of school, someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground before starting to kick him and say he wasn't a good singer and he was a lousy person and shouldn't even be alive before someone else kicked him in the stomach calling him a faggot.

"Please stop" Joe screamed tears falling down his face but his attackers weren't about to stop.

"Oh look, stage boy is crying. Mabye he misses his brothers or his mommy. Isn't that it Lucas. You miss your mommy."

Joe looked down at the ground in front of him thinking about Nick and Kevin who were at home as they had got to leave earlier.

"Oi get the hell away from him" Joe heard his best friend Stella Malone yell as she ran up then they guys went away.

"Joe you alright" Stella said helping him up but Joe shook his head.

"Look at you, why on earth were they bullying you?"

"Cause they found out the truth."

Stella gasped. Joe had told her that he was gay only last year and another thing he had told her when he was sleeping and she came in to talk to him was that he was in love with someone but she didn't know who exactly.

"Oh god Joe, do you want me to walk you home?"

Joe nodded and Stella could tell he wanted to get home safe and sound.

As they walked, Stella put an arm around Joe making sure he stayed safe for he'd been kicked and punched for who knows how long.

"So how long did those jerks kick you for?" Stella said and Joe looked up at her.

"Ever since half four and it's quater past five now."

Stella nodded as she had the answer in her head just as they reached the JONAS household.

Stella hugged Joe before she left and Joe went inside to see his mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Joseph what happened to you?" His dad said but Joe looked down at the ground and he understood. Joe would only talk about these sort of things to Kevin or Nick.

Joe headed upstairs heading for Nick's room first as Nick was the first one he would go to for Kevin, well when he was around Kevin he couldn't think straight.

Joe knocked then walked in to see Nick writing a song.

"Hey Joe, where you been?"

"I... I."

"Can't talk Joe need to finish this song sorry."

Joe nodded his head, understanding before heading towards Kevin's room.

As he stood at the door, he gulped then knocked twice and entered.

Kevin was facing away from him sitting at his computer chair writing with only a pair of sweat pants on and Joe gulped again before clearing his thoart loudly and Kevin turned round.

"Joe what on earth happened?"

"These guys were bullying me."

"Why?" Kevin said getting up and walking over to Joe.

"They thought I was a queer."

"Are you?" Kevin said lifting Joe's chin up.

Joe nodded then he felt Kevin hug him as fresh tears began to leak their way down his face then Kevin lead him over to his bed before sitting down and Joe leaned into him feeling the heat from his shoulder.

Kevin began to rub his back and Joe sighed sniffing before slowly snaking his arms around his brother to hug him.

"You know there's no reason to be ashamed of being gay, it's just something that happens and you learn to live with it. I have" Kevin said and Joe pulled away from him.

"You're gay?"

Kevin nodded and Joe smiled glad he could the same feelings with him but he was still unsure about the other feelings."

"How did you get away then?" Kevin said placing a hand on Joe's and he looked up.

"Stella, she screamed at the guys to leave me alone and they left just there and then."

"Who were they anyway?"

Joe shook his head saying he didn't know which was true then he lifted one of his hands to Kevin's hair.

"Joe, what are you doing?"

Joe placed a finger over Kevin's lips before removing it and putting it on the other side of Kevin's head then he pulled Kevin towards him making their lips meet in a swift motion.

As Joe kissed Kevin, he could hear fireworks going off in his head and he knew that Kevin wasn't pullying away.

Finally Joe pulled away for air and leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Well if that's how I'm going to get thanked for cheering my brother up, I wish you'd come to me more often."

"I love coming to you for adivce, you're never afraid to be yourself around me" Joe said looking up at Kevin before he placed his hand ontop of Kevin's hand as if sandwhiching it between his other hand.

"Well I try not to be" Kevin said with a laugh before Joe smiled again.

"Are you tried?" Kevin said a few minutes later as he saw Joe yawn.

"A bit."

"Well you can sleep in here then" Kevin said and Joe thanked him before taking off his jumper so he was in his shirt before sliding under Kevin's covers as Kevin went to sit at his desk to finish something.

Joe continued to watch Kevin as he wrote then soon enough Joe feel asleep and when he woke the next day, Kevin was lying on the computer chair sprwaled out and Joe chuckled before strecthing and knowing he made the right choice in telling Kevin how he felt. He didn't care what the bullies would do to him cause Kevin was and always would be his hero and Nick too but not the same sort of hero.

Kevin was like his knight in shinning armour.

The End.

Review plz.


End file.
